! Administrative Core for Center Management and Operations The Center for Cyanide Countermeasure Discovery and Development (C3D2) Core leader: Calum A. MacRae, MD, PhD Summary The Administrative Core for the Center for Cyanide Countermeasure Discovery and Development (CCCDD) will provide oversight and coordination for the scientific, fiscal, administrative, and regulatory aspects of the Center, which we propose as a streamlined collaboration between Harvard Medical School, Purdue University, University of Colorado, University of Utah, and the University of California. The Center?s overall goal is to act as a discovery and development pipeline for new countermeasures that will enhance our nation?s medical response to cyanide in a range of threat scenarios. The core will facilitate implementation of the overall strategic plan, ensure that projects adhere to the metrics required to execute this plan, and offer the organizational and logistic support necessary to achieve the project goals. Core personnel Calum A. MacRae, MD, PhD 1.2 months Marian McPartlin 4.2 months